vongolafamigliafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Colonnello
Zarys postaci Colonnello (コロネロ; Koronero) jest jednym z siedmiu Arcobaleno i posiadacz Smoczka Deszczu. Ma nastroszone blond włosy i ubiera się w kamuflujące wojskowe ciuchy. Colonnello ma nawyk mówienia "-kora! (hej!)," na końcu każdego zdania. Nosi czarne buty wojskowe, kamuflująca bandanę na czole. Zajmuje się strefątreningową w Mafia Landzie i był byłym członkiem sił COMSUBIN, nauczany przez posiadaczkę uszkodzonego Smoczka Arcobaleno, Lal Mirch i, przez to, jest przyzwyczajony do używania ciężkiej artylerii. Jego główną broniąjest strzelba przeciwczołgowa. Opanował sztuki walki: karate i Sambo. Falco, mewa siedząca na czubku jego głowy, pomaga mu w lataniu na dalekie dystanse. Colonnello uważa Reborna jako rywala i vice-versa, ale mimo tego, mają wiele cech wspólnych, np.: bycie bezwzględnym nauczycielem, nagłe zasypianie (często podczas rozmowy) i cięty język. Fabuła Życie codzienne Gdy Tsuna oblewa test w Mafia Landzie, wysłany jest do Colonnello aby trenować do jego ostatniego testu. Colonnello udowadnia, że jest dość wymagającym nauczycielem i rywalem Reborna. Razem na zmianę atakują Tsunę, by udowodnić który jest bardziej surowy. Po daniu wycisku Tsunie, zasypia razem z Rebornem. Varia Colonnello staje się nauczycielem Ryohei'a podczas Konfliktu o Pierścienie Vongola i zatrzymuje się u niego w domu. Colonnello uczył go Maximum Cannon, strzelając w niego pociskami stworzonymi by przetrzymywać jego wiedzę. Był także obserwatorem podczas Meczu Nieba. Przyszłość thumb|left|200px|Colonnello przed zmianą w ArcobalenoOryginalnie, to Lal Mirch miała otrzymać Niebieski Smoczek, dopóki Colonnello zainterweniował i pozostawił Lal z uszkodzonym Smoczkiem. Podobno zginął chroniąc Vipera przed Rodziną Millefiore. Lal Mirch i Colonnello łączyła wspólna przeszłość, bo to ona trenowała go wojskowo przed zmianą w Arcobaleno. Tsunie udaje się otworzyć Pudełko, które dała mu Lal, ukazując Smoczek Arcobaleno (prawdopodobnie właśnie należący do Colonnello), który od teraz nosi ze sobą. Yuni poświęciła swoje życie aby wskrzesić martwych Arcobaleno a Colonnello zapewnił Tsunę, że Yuni cofnęła wszystkie zniszczenia wyrządzone przez Byakurana. Próby Arcobaleno Colonnello był pierwszym Arcobaleno, który przeprowadził Próbę aby rodzina Vongola otrzymała Pieczęć Arcobaleno. Walczył z Tsuną i Gokuderą w Próbie Zdolności Bojowych. Gokudera shoots him with various Flame Arrows, but Colonnello was able to avoid. Colonnello then appeared better than the two, but Colonnello loses to Tsuna's Attack. In the end, Colonnello's Rifle was badly damaged.Meaning, Tsuna won and obtains the Rain Seal and has won the Trial of Combat. He gets captured by Verde, along with all the other Arcobaleno besides Aria, Verde using a variation of non-Tri-ni-set radiation which only paralyzes the Arcobaleno as opposed to outright killing them. Zdolności i Umiejętności Jak każdy Arcobaleno, Colonnello potrafi emitować Płomienie z całego ciała *Strzelba - Colonnello potrafi strzelać Płomieniami Deszczu ze swojej strzelby *Maksymalny Wybuch - Strzelba koncentruje moc i emituje jeden potężny strzał. *Maksymalna Strzelba - Atak, który Colonnello wykorzystuje ze swoją ulepszoną Strzelbą. Mocy strzał może zniszczyć mnóstwo celów jednocześnie. *Specjalny Strzał - Odpowieni pocisk, pozwala Colonnello uczyć swoich studentów przez magazynowanie wspomnień w kuli. *Latanie - Z pomocą swojego partnera, Falco, Colonnello może latać *Trening COMSUBIN - Dzięki swojemu treningowi, Colonnello jest wytrenowany w używaniu pułapek i walce wręcz Ciekawostki *Jego powiedzonko '-kora!', to po japońsku niezbyt grzeczny sposób mówienia '''Ej!' '' *Według Reborna, Colonnello sam pokonał na raz 1,375 zabójców z wrogiej włoskiej Rodziny. *Ulubionym słowem Colonnello jest "Sparta" *Według fanbooka Vongola 77 Colonnello jest czwartym najbardziej kompetentnym mafiozo, który może ochronić wioske w razie ataku potwora. *Imie Colonnello oznacza "pułkownik" *Jego ulubionym napojem są Sportowe Napoje Izotoniczne *Colonnello i Reborn często drzemią z otwartymi oczami. Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Arcobaleno Kategoria:Rodzina Vongola i Sojusznicy Kategoria:Postać Deszczu